An Unexpected Proposer
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Aaron and Reid have an interesting Valentine's Day with an unexpected proposer! Aaron/Reid/Jack


AN: Alright so I was helping a friend with her Valentine's Day prompt challenge and I popped this baby out to give her a guide of what to do since she was stuck. Now this isn't my normal forte, but I'm rather proud of what I did! So, here we go! And I learned some interesting facts about gay marriage while I was writing it! Just thought I'd let you know! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my generous nature that led me to writing this!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompts: cuddling, domesticity, a confident Reid, and Foggy Day (In London Town) by Michael Buble

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_I was a stranger in the city_

_Out of town were the people I knew_

_I had that feeling of self-pity_

_What to do? What to do? What to do?_

_The outlook was decidedly blue_

_But as I walked through the foggy streets alone_

_It turned out to be the luckiest day I've known_

Hotch smiled as he slid the key into the lock. He opened the door and smiled at the sight that greeted him. His lover, Spencer Reid, sat cuddling on the couch with Jack, who was talking and telling Spencer all about the movie. Jack loved to tell Spencer about all sorts of things and to his credit, Spencer pretended he hadn't already known what Jack was saying. Spencer looked up and grinned at him as he set his briefcase down.

"Look who's home, buddy" Spencer said, interrupting Jack. The boy's little eyes widened as his head whipped around.

"Daddy!" Hotch held his arms open as Jack barreled into him.

"Jack! How was your day?" He moved to sit next to Spencer, Jack firmly held in his arms.

"Pencer and I made dinner!" he said eagerly. Hotch looked shocked.

"You did, huh? What did you make?" His eyes slid to Reid, who shrugged, blushing slightly.

"We made mac n' cheese and hot dogs" he mumbled. Jack bounced eagerly.

"He said I could pick!" Jack wiggled out of his father's arms presumably to go wash his hands so they could eat the fine meal.

"How very," Aaron searched for the right word, "domestic of you Dr. Reid." Reid blushed as Aaron leaned forward and pressed their lips together. As they pulled away, Reid cleared his throat. "What is it Reid?"

"I' m going out on a limb here Aaron, so stay with me." Aaron nodded and stayed silent. Reid pushed his chest back and Aaron fell against the back of the couch as Reid straddled him, something in his hands that he held behind his back. This wasn't the shy, quiet Reid. No this was a confident Reid who knew exactly what he wanted. "Close your eyes." Aaron complied as he felt Spencer pick up his left hand. A cold, metal circle slid down his ring finger and his eyes slid open.

"What are you doing?" It was out before he could stop it. Reid grinned.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day and I'm tired of hiding. Marry me, Aaron. I don't care if we have to go to Massachusetts to make it legal." Aaron grinned.

"You really thought this out, huh?" Reid nodded.

"I was listening to Emily's iPod the other day and she had this song by Michael Buble. It's called Foggy Day (In London Town) and it talks a lot about feeling alone and living in a dreary, gray world where no happiness or life exists and then you find that one person, or in my case two, who makes you feel alive and loved. So marry me and make that gray world go away. Be my sunshine" he said. Aaron looked at him a long moment before a smile spread across his face.

"Yes" he said. Spencer laughed and leaned forward, bracing himself on the back of the couch as he pressed his lips to Aaron's in a needy kiss, which Aaron responded to eagerly. They had both found their sunshine in a dark, dreary world.

_A foggy day in London Town_

_Had me low and had me down_

_I viewed the morning with alarm_

_The British Museum had lost its charm_

_How long, I wondered, could this thing last?_

_But the age of miracles hadn't passed,_

_For, suddenly, I saw you there_

_And through foggy London Town_

_The sun was shining everywhere._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright, so what did you guys think? Yeah I know… Cassie's still looking at me like I've lost it, but after all the stress in my life that was pretty good! So thanks for reading, now please leave me a review!


End file.
